


На расстоянии твоего голоса

by Sangrill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangrill/pseuds/Sangrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эггзи приходит в себя после того, как был ранен на задании. Вот только это не так. Не совсем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На расстоянии твоего голоса

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [stand back on the edge of your voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533303) by [fideliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fideliant/pseuds/fideliant). 



> Перевод фанфика "stand back on the edge of your voice" автора fideliant.

\- Поверить не могу, что он ушел, - жалуется Эггзи, убирая пистолет.  
Стоящий рядом Гарри поправляет очки и пренебрежительно вздыхает.  
\- Поимка Розенблатта не была обязательна, - напоминает он Эггзи, - по крайней мере, в данный момент. Мы смогли получить прибор, таким образом, в целом операция прошла успешно.  
Эггзи раздраженно ворошит битое стекло рядом с одним из мертвых наемников Уолдера Розенблатта. Кабинет, в который они наведались, превратился в руины: повсюду разбитые украшения, на полу обгоревшие книги, пули изрешетили стены, книжные полки, оконные рамы. Ковер в отпечатках ботинок и земле. Единственный уцелевший предмет мебели – рабочий стол Розенблатта, огромное деревянное чудовище, из которого Гарри только что извлек несколько документов, касающихся обогащения оружейного плутония.  
\- Он в буквальном смысле ускользнул у нас из-под носа, - взрывается Эггзи. – Выпрыгнул в чертово окно, вот это номер! Вы хоть представляете, насколько дерьмово это будет выглядеть в отчете?  
\- В отчете будет отмечено, что основная поставленная задача была выполнена без какого-либо сопутствующего ущерба, вот и все, - безмятежно отвечает Гарри, листая содержимое картонной папки в руках. У него слегка кровоточит порез на лбу, полученный, когда они только-только ворвались на территорию, кровь стекает по носу. Это в сочетании со слегка взъерошенными волосами и пятнами грязи на костюме не должно бы делать его столь чертовски ебабельным. Ну, больше, чем обычно. Эггзи просто старается смотреть на него поменьше.  
\- А что, если он опять что-нибудь взорвет? – спрашивает Эггзи. – Это будет на нашей совести, разве нет?  
Вопрос разумный – не то, чтобы его пускали по следу многих бомбистов за недолгое время, что он провел в Кингсман, но если настоящие похожи на киношных, вряд ли Розенблатт планировал остановиться всего на двух взрывах. Третий заход, самый крупный, самый разрушительный из всех, кажется естественным развитием событий в духе эталонного ужасного злодейства.  
Гарри закрывает папку и качает головой.  
\- Большая часть, а то и вся его взрывчатка осталась здесь, - объясняет он, - конечно, если наши данные верны. И теперь у нас есть это, - он показывает папку, - то есть, Розенблатту придется все восстанавливать с нуля. Что дает нам время перегруппироваться и наконец захватить его.  
\- И еще больше работы, - стонет Эггзи и продолжает вымещать зло на стекле.  
\- Мм, да. К сожалению. И будет лучше, если ты прекратишь это делать, иначе испортишь обувь.  
Эггзи закатывает глаза и подчиняется. Взамен он скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на пологие зеленые холмы Дахау через разбитое окно. Приятная сельская местность, идеальная для продолжительных поездок, пеших походов и экскурсий, не говоря уже о захвате логова современного злодея, и возможно когда-нибудь он вернется сюда именно для этого. Для экскурсионной части, не той, что с логовом. Он в этом году уже перевыполнил план по прокладыванию пути через набитые охранниками бункеры и изображению из себя движущейся мишени, уж спасибо.  
\- Кстати, ты прекрасно поработал сегодня, - улыбается Гарри, - впрочем, это партнерство – всегда честь для меня. Иногда я забываю, сколь бесценна бывает возможность положиться на кого-то. Ты напоминаешь мне об этом.  
Эггзи пожимает плечами и изучает испорченный ковер, просто чтобы скрыть глупую улыбку, которая точно появилась на лице. Гарри, вероятно, все равно все видит, ну да и ладно. Главное, чтобы он не заметил бешеный пульс на горле, расплывающийся по шее румянец, легкость в груди, которая всегда появляется в присутствии Гарри. До того, чтобы проговориться, не доходит, хотя в последнее время с этим появились некоторые трудности.  
\- Ты меня знаешь. Я всегда прикрою, да?  
\- Верно. Спасибо, Эггзи.  
\- Гарет, - немедленно поправляет Эггзи. – Что, если Мерлин подслушивает?  
\- Не подслушивает, - отвечает Гарри. – У Розенблатта стоит генератор помех, помнишь? Аккумулятор должен сесть с минуты на минуту.  
Он поворачивается и касается очков указательным пальцем, и очки Эггзи тоже перезагружаются.  
\- Галахад на связи. Объект захвачен, сообщите координаты точки эвакуации.  
\- Вас понял, - отвечает Мерлин. – Передаю координаты. Хорошая работа, Галахад, Гарет. Возвращайтесь домой.  
Эггзи вздыхает и рассеянно сталкивает какой-то обломок со стола Розенблатта. Он задевает переднюю панель, та отваливается и падает на ковер, и за ней показывается большой привинченный металлический баллон. Разноцветные провода соединяют баллон и расположенный рядом экран, на котором большими красными цифрами идет обратный отсчет.  
Таймер показывает 00:01, и у Эггзи холодеют внутренности. Гарри стоит спиной и не замечает.  
Эггзи приходит в движение еще до того, как начинают зарождаться мысли, кричит: «Ложись!», бросаясь к Гарри, закрывает его своим телом, изгибается, чтобы оказаться между столом и…  
Мир взрывается. Оглушительный грохот, кажется, раздается целую вечность поверх покрывающей спину Эггзи волны неистовой жары, пока их отбрасывает через всю комнату. Взрывная волна разрывает сердце, сотрясает землю, разрушает все на своем пути. Она достает до сердца, выжигает плоть и кости, словно пытается стереть его без следа. Жар такой, что слезы обжигают лицо. Кажется, даже кровь в жилах закипает, и это так больно, больно, больно, и он пытается закричать, но оставшийся в легких воздух тоже кипит, и он просто не может заставить себя что-нибудь сделать.  
Его руки все еще обнимают Гарри, и они разлетаются в стороны и падают, когда Эггзи страшно ударяется обо что-то затылком, и тогда уже ничего не болит.  
Все исчезает.

Когда Эггзи приходит в себя, приглушенный свет пробивается сквозь опущенные веки. Сознание слишком заторможено, чтобы о чем-то размышлять, но спустя неопределенное время на поверхность пробивается достаточно мыслей, чтобы вспомнить.  
Дахау. Бомба.  
Гарри.  
Он немедленно пытается открыть глаза и обнаруживает, что не может. По мере того, как проясняется разум, кое-что он начинает осознавать – его постель, писк вокруг, смутно знакомый запах антисептики. Ноют некоторые части тела, например голова, поясница и левая нога, хотя почему-то многое болит куда меньше, чем должно бы, судя по пульсирующим ощущениям. Кажется, к коже пластырем прикреплены… иглы – по одной на тыльных сторонах кистей, сгибе руки и правом запястье – а все остальное туго обмотано бинтами.  
Затем приходит отвратительный шок, когда он замечает раздвигающую губы и зубы трубку, лежащую во рту и – эй, что за, она уходит глубоко в горло, глубже, чем положено чему-либо твердому, и несколько отчаянных моментов Эггзи паникует, ведь из-за нее он не может дышать, он должен уже задыхаться, потому что не может, блядь, дышать, только со временем до него доходит, что его ребра поднимаются и опускаются, и в легкие поступает воздух синхронно с раздающимся где-то позади свистом. Насос или что-то типа того, такое ощущение, словно дышишь центром грудной клетки. Горло вокруг трубки пересохло, язык под ней превратился в наждак. Короче, она странная и неприятная, и он категорически против, но не может поднять руки, чтобы вытащить ее.  
Вообще ничего не может поднять. Он еще раз безуспешно пытается открыть глаза. Он даже не может двигать глазными яблоками под опущенными веками. Его руки совершенно расслабленно лежат на животе, и пальцы остаются неподвижными, когда он пытается пошевелить ими, и да, то же самое относится и к пальцам ног. Эггзи пробует все – сесть, моргнуть, малейшее возможное движение – но у него словно разом парализовало все мышцы.  
В чем дело? Где он? Что с ним такое? Как там Гарри? Эггзи думает, думает, думает, потому что больше ничего сделать не может, пока не слышит, как открывается и закрывается дверь, и кто-то подходит и останавливается рядом с ним. Пальцы стучат по сенсорному экрану, и слышен тяжелый вздох – тяжелый вздох Мерлина, Эггзи узнает его – перед тем, как дверь открывается снова и заходит кто-то еще.  
\- Ланселот, - говорит Мерлин, - вы смогли восстановить что-нибудь с очков Гарета?  
\- С трудом, - слышит он слова Рокси. – Цепи практически поджарились, но мне много удалось спасти. Правда, потребовалась целая вечность – вот, пожалуйста.  
Опять стучат пальцы, затем слышен звук воспроизводимой видеозаписи на другом конце комнаты, крик Эггзи «Ложись!» и приглушенный грохот взрыва, переходящий в помехи. Мерлин матерится, запускает заново, и Эггзи сосредоточенно слушает. По-прежнему ничего о Гарри, даже во второй раз.  
\- Похоже на вакуумную бомбу типа GX-32, - мрачно заключает Мерлин. – Вероятно, Розенблатт настроил ее на взрыв после своего ухода. Им повезло остаться в живых.  
Им. Сердце Эггзи попыталось выпрыгнуть из груди, но наткнулось на посторонний предмет в глотке. И все же сознание заполнили разнообразные вариации одной и той же мысли: «Гарри жив, Гарри в безопасности, с Гарри все хорошо».  
\- Нда, вот так броситься вперед, е-мае, - добавляет Мерлин. – О чем он только думал, Гарет, больной ты сукин сын.  
Угу, знаешь, а не пошел бы ты в жопу, Мерлин.  
Дверь открывается в третий раз, но теперь звуки шагов сопровождаются скрипом колес. Настроение в палате ощутимо меняется.  
\- Галахад, - говорит Мерлин со смесью удивления и неодобрения, - тебе лучше пока не вставать.  
Опять скрип под аккомпанемент нетвердой поступи человека, борющегося со значительной болью, и Гарри спрашивает:  
\- Как он?  
\- Галахад, - тихо и осторожно, но предостерегающе отвечает Мерлин.  
\- Мерлин, - голос Гарри не звучит побежденно. Напротив, он становится тверже и как-то вежливее, и не предполагает возражений, - пожалуйста.  
Некоторое время не слышно ничего, кроме писка и жужжания работающих аппаратов. Мерлин что-то печатает, и слышатся звуки вызываемых на экран компьютера файлов или изображений, после чего он говорит:  
\- Ожоги, как и другие физические повреждения, серьезные, но ничего неизлечимого. Моя – наша главная проблема в этом.  
Гарри снова молчит, а затем спрашивает:  
\- Что они означают?  
\- Компьютерная томография показывает значительное воспаление в нескольких отделах мозга, здесь и здесь, - говорит Мерлин. – Учитывая, что с ним случилось, я удивлен, что ущерб не оказался еще хуже. Нам удалось пока что ослабить давление, но вполне возможно наличие травматических повреждений различной степени тяжести.  
\- Но он поправится, так?  
Поначалу Мерлин ничего не говорит, что совершенно Эггзи не обнадеживает. Когда он снова заговаривает, в его голосе больше сожаления, чем когда-либо на памяти Эггзи:  
\- Мне не хотелось бы гадать…  
\- Я хочу знать.  
Еще одна затянувшаяся пауза, и Мерлин объясняет:  
\- Он может восстановиться. А может и нет. На данном этапе сказать трудно. Я не хочу сказать, что надежды нет, люди ставали на ноги после худшего, а Гарет молод и здоров, но даже если он очнется, помимо всего прочего возможно значительно ухудшение когнитивной функции.  
Чего? С головой у Эггзи все в полном порядке, уж спасибо, и плевать на черепно-мозговые травмы. Если бы только у него получилось открыть глаза и закатить их настолько саркастично, насколько он вообще способен, возможно, Мерлин осознал бы всю глубину своего заблуждения. Но на данном этапе Эггзи не может даже приподнять бровь.  
\- Я это сделал, - почти шепчет Гарри. – Это все моя вина.  
\- Нет, - тут же отвечает Мерлин, - Галахад, не поступай с собой так.  
\- Бомба – я должен был заметить. Я должен был знать.  
\- Ты не мог знать. Был лишь бесшумный таймер, Гарет обнаружил его совершенно случайно.  
«Верно», - немо соглашается Эггзи. Честно говоря, он бы и сам его не заметил. И тогда Гарри лежал бы на соседней койке, присоединенный к десятку таких же проводов и трубок, что – не поймите неправильно, Эггзи более чем устраивает мысль о лежащем рядом Гарри – не было бы более приемлемым исходом, мягко говоря.  
Грубо говоря, это был бы полный отстой.  
\- Но я должен был, - голос Гарри дрожит. Мерлин не находит слов для ответа, и снова скрипят колеса, и Рокси предлагает помочь Гарри вернуться в палату, дверь хлопает под вздох Мерлина, и Эггзи остается наедине с мыслью о том, что придется ему серьезно поговорить с Гарри, когда он проснется по-настоящему.  
Совершенно точно «когда». Не «если».  
В жопу «если».

Оказывается, лежать в коме, когда на самом деле ты в сознании, не так уж и хреново. Если не обращать внимание на такой очевидный минус, как полный паралич, все не так уж сильно отличается от нормы. Он просыпается – хочется надеяться, что почти каждое утро – без возможности потянуться и зевнуть, обнаруживает, что тело ему по-прежнему не подчиняется, и, поборов раздражение, гадает, сможет ли он сегодня взять себя в руки и достучаться до мускула-другого.  
Главная проблема – скука. Вынужденный целыми днями лежать, запертый в собственном теле, Эггзи занимает себя попытками пошевелить разными частями тела, мыслями о маме и Дейзи и надеждой, что они не слишком сильно волнуются, и слушает сопровождающий его сердцебиение писк, проверяя, не может ли контролировать его. Иногда ему кажется, что получается ускорить пульс усилием воли, но никто этого не замечает, так что вполне возможно, что это всего лишь его воображение играет злые шутки со скучающим, скучающим разумом.  
Забавно то, что ему редко бывает одиноко. Люди наведываются в палату каждые несколько часов – в основном это медики, которые проверяют его состояние, берут анализы и чистят трубку в горле, и это, несомненно, самая нелюбимая часть дня, потому что невозможность прокашляться, когда легкие словно высасывают через трубочку, - Дерьмо с большой буквы «д». Еще ему делают инъекции, от которых жилы горят или леденеют, разные уколы, от которых он становится сонным или отключается на несколько часов. Эггзи очень нравится один санитар, потому что тот при каждом визите сообщает ему, который час – «Добрый вечер, Гарет, сейчас семь часов» - и, хотя Эггзи не совсем понимает, зачем он это делает, он все равно рад получить какое-то представление о ходе времени, потому что иначе он, должно быть, свихнулся бы, не зная, просыпается он днем или ночью.  
Навещают его и другие. Рокси – настоящий друг и постоянно заскакивает поболтать о модуле по взлому компьютерных систем, на котором сейчас тренируется. Она не остается надолго, но приходит достаточно часто, чтобы дать Эггзи ощущение стабильности. Без нее было бы куда труднее почувствовать твердую почву под ногами. Мерлин появляется реже. Когда он приходит, с ним обычно один-два доктора, они обсуждают дальнейшие тесты, сканы и варианты лечения, и от этих разговоров Эггзи становится не по себе. Нет, он не хотел бы, чтобы из его черепа вырезали еще один – стоп, как это, мать вашу, еще один? – кусок, и он определенно против засовывания трубки в его мозги, может, он и в коме, но должны же быть какие-то границы, впрочем, учитывая полную неспособность высказать свои возражения, очевидно, что его мнение никто учитывать не собирается.  
Кроме того, есть еще один человек, который приходит посидеть у постели Эггзи и никогда ничего не говорит, что Эггзи считает довольно зловещим, пока однажды не оказывается, что это Гарри, а не какой-нибудь псих, у которого встает на спящих. Только услышав, как его любимый санитар говорит: «Доброе утро, Галахад», Эггзи перестает строить планы нейтрализации таинственного посетителя на случай, если тот нападет как раз в тот момент, когда к нему вернется способность двигаться. Тем не менее, он не выбрасывает из головы свои расчеты, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться такая информация.  
Исходя из предположения о том, что все это время приходил именно Гарри, он вспоминает прошедшие дни. Гарри навещал его… девять раз на этой неделе, а еще только среда, если он правильно понимает. И он сидит дольше всех, обычно час, иногда два. Конечно, Гарри ранен, и у него навалом свободного времени, но еще в конце прошлой недели он перестал таскать с собой то, что, как предполагает Эггзи, было штативом для внутривенных вливаний, и от того, что все это время Гарри проводит с ним, Эггзи тоскует еще сильнее.  
Ну да, он знает, что питает некую… слабость к Гарри почти с первой встречи, еще до того, как вступил в Кингсман и узнал, сколько же в нем прекрасного, но ведь все происходящее совершенно не способствует разрушению фантазий о том, что он в свою очередь может значить для Гарри. Эггзи понимает, что слишком легко неправильно понять такой жест. Он из тех, кто совершает такие ошибки, кто хочет принять желаемое за действительное, хочет этого так сильно, что уже несколько месяцев следит за тем, что говорит и делает в присутствии Гарри. И как бы трудно это ни было, он не позволяет себе видеть в происходящем нечто большее ради них обоих, просто не берет в голову.  
И все же ему так хочется, чтобы Гарри сказал что-нибудь, все равно, что. Приятно, что он рядом, но все же больше всего остального Эггзи не хватает звука его голоса.

Когда однажды Эггзи просыпается после наркотического сна, в палате разговаривают.  
\- … просто он уже две недели в коме, - несчастно говорит кто-то. Речь кажется приглушенной, и он борется с волной дремоты, стараясь расслышать, когда понимает, что это Гарри. – Почему ему не становится лучше? Почему он еще не очнулся?  
\- Тебе потребовался почти месяц, - напоминает Мерлин. – А в твоем случае было всего лишь отравление дымом. Восстановление после черепно-мозговой травмы проходит гораздо тяжелее.  
\- Но он все еще выглядит… - Гарри осекается и, кажется, не может заставить себя закончить мысль.  
\- Просто такие вещи требуют времени. Мы можем только ждать.  
Да, да. Эггзи и сам все это время ждет. Он, должно быть, уже самый терпеливый человек в мире. Все было бы не так плохо, если бы он мог двигаться или съесть что-нибудь – от этой штуки в капельницах есть ему уже давным-давно не хочется, но, черт возьми, он бы сделал что угодно за кусок пиццы. Типа, даже внутривенное вливание пиццы было бы приемлемым вариантом, если бы можно было так сделать. Он уже даже не уверен, что его вкусовые рецепторы все еще работают после всего того пластика, который он вынужден терпеть, пока бодрствует.  
Гарри хмыкает и отвечает:  
\- Я просто… я хотел бы хоть что-нибудь сделать для него.  
«Ты уже сделал», - в легком недоумении думает Эггзи. Для него ежедневные посещения совершенно определенно классифицируются как «что-нибудь», если не «все». Он не мог бы с чистой совестью попросить у Гарри чего-то большего, даже если бы захотел.  
Ну, это не совсем правда, но…  
\- Ты можешь говорить с ним, - предлагает Мерлин. – Сейчас ты этого не делаешь, верно?  
\- Нет, - отвечает Гарри. – Какой в этом смысл? Он меня не слышит.  
Да, слышу, слышу, Гарри, мать твою…  
\- И тем не менее, - говорит Мерлин. – Обещаю, это может помочь.  
\- А ему это тоже поможет?  
Секундная пауза. Эггзи почти чувствует печальную маленькую улыбку на лице Мерлина.  
\- Попробуй. Вреда от этого не будет, не так ли?  
Шаги одного человека уходят из палаты. Мгновение спустя стул рядом с койкой Эггзи устало скрипит. Зная, что Гарри рядом, Эггзи жалеет, что не может задержать дыхание, но, как и все последние недели, оно все такое же предательски механическое.  
\- Э, - спустя некоторое время неуверенно начинает Гарри, - Здравствуй, Эггзи. Я, э. Это я. Гарри. Или Галахад, как тебе больше нравится. Правда, думаю, в данный момент это неважно, не так ли…  
Это важно. Эггзи всегда будет предпочитать «Гарри», без вариантов.  
\- Знаю, ты, вероятно, не слышишь меня, но. Мерлин говорит, что это… помогает, - Гарри делает вдох и выдыхает на последнем слове. – И вот я здесь. Говорю с тобой. Надеюсь, тебе хорошо спится и… нет, боже, что я несу? Надеюсь, ты отдыхаешь и… восстанавливаешься. Да, вот что я имел в виду. Сон. Не то чтобы ты не спал. Сейчас, так сказать. Впрочем, несомненно, в последнее время у тебя была возможность выспаться…  
Эггзи в шоке слушает. Косноязычие, у Гарри? Он и предположить такого не мог, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Изящество у него в крови. Вот вам и доказательство того, что даже у лучших бывают плохие дни. Он чувствует, как в пустом животе зарождается смешок. Как бы он ни старался, как бы ни хотел, не получается ни выпустить его, ни растянуть обветренные губы в улыбке.  
\- Я хотел дождаться твоего пробуждения, чтобы сказать об этом, но ничего страшного, потом скажу еще раз, - продолжает Гарри. – Спасибо тебе, Эггзи. За то, что спас мне жизнь. Я был бы мертв или серьезно ранен, если бы не твои проворство и отвага, и я. Я надеюсь когда-нибудь отплатить тебе тем же.  
Нет проблем, Гарри. Я всегда прикрою, помнишь?  
\- Думаю, ты будешь рад узнать, что мы проследили Розенблатта до Латвии, и прямо сейчас Эктор идет по следу, - его тон становится немного более оживленным, даже почти верится, что он забыл: Эггзи не может ответить. А может, и не забыл, но хорошо это скрывает, но как бы то ни было, Эггзи весь внимание. – Возможно, мы даже захватим его в течение месяца, если все пройдет гладко. Я предпочел бы, чтобы мы были теми, кто схватит его, он все же был частью нашего задания. Весьма досадно, как я считаю. Готов поспорить, что мы могли бы взять его несколько недель назад, если бы не… если бы ничего этого, если бы…  
Он затихает, и Эггзи ждет продолжения. Но затем Гарри ощутимо сглатывает, выдавливает злой смешок и огрызается:  
\- Бессмысленно, - резко отодвигаемый стул царапает линолеум, Гарри поднимается, Эггзи охватывает смятение, и вновь, уже более ожесточенно, он продолжает, - совершенно бессмысленно, - затем слышны удаляющиеся шаги, и Эггзи снова один, и ему так холодно, как не было уже много дней.

Гарри возвращается три дня спустя. Ну, оценка грубая – возможно, четыре или даже больше, потому что Эггзи помнит, как при нем обсуждали некую процедуру и что-то теплое и щекочущее текло по игле, вставленной в руку, перед тем, как он совсем отключился, и как он проснулся черт знает сколько времени спустя с пульсирующей болью в затылке и беспокоящим ощущением, что в крови стало еще больше наркотиков. Это ужасно – потерять счет дням. Даже если пропал один, кажется, будто у него украли что-то очень важное. Он не может ни двигаться, ни говорить, ни даже дышать самостоятельно, и, по сути, все, что у него осталось своего – время.  
Как бы то ни было, Гарри возвращается, и Эггзи переключает внимание с боли на него. По крайней мере, он надеется, что это Гарри, а не маньяк, в отсутствии которого в природе он не совсем уверен, потому что расположившийся у изголовья кровати посетитель жутко долго молчит, но затем тот прокашливается, и да, это точно Гарри. Правда, Эггзи начинает беспокоиться, что они опять вернулись туда, откуда начали, а то и вовсе оттуда не уходили – от перспективы повторения мертвого молчания со стороны Гарри у Эггзи начинает раскалываться голова, и вовсе не оттого, что из нее вырезали кусок.  
Он беспокоится, обижается и снова беспокоится, но наконец Гарри прочищает горло и говорит:  
\- Добрый день, Эггзи. Это снова Гарри. Прошу прощения, что давно не навещал тебя, было… нелегко. Я имею в виду, для меня.  
Нелегко? Между прочим, из них двоих Эггзи подключен к десятку аппаратов, а дышит, ест и мочится через трубочки. Никому не дозволено рассказывать о своей нелегкой жизни в одной с ним палате, и точка.  
\- Я тебе кое-что принес, - говорит Гарри и, шурша, достает что-то из полиэтиленового пакета. – «Пигмалион» Джорджа Бернарда Шоу. Интересно, знаком ли ты с ним?  
Неа.  
\- По этой книге сняли мюзикл. Мюзикл, ставший очень, очень известным.  
О. Ты о…  
\- Да, это «Моя прекрасная леди», - с улыбкой в голосе Гарри листает страницы. – Я увидел книгу в благотворительном магазине и… Вспомнил тебя. И я подумал, знаешь, мне осталось еще несколько дней до возвращения на службу. Почему бы мне не заняться чем-нибудь полезным. Я мог бы почитать тебе вслух, если ты не против.  
Не против? Не против?  
А Элиза Дулиттл была бы против уроков дикции?  
\- Разумеется, если ты против, просто скажи. Я, конечно, пойму. В противном случае, молчание – знак согласия. Справедливо, не так ли?  
Ничего подобного, но Эггзи и не думает жаловаться.  
\- Ну что, ты согласен? Да? Чудно. Просто великолепно. Ну, что ж, посмотрим, Глава первая… нет, прошу прощения, Акт первый. Видишь ли, это пьеса. С персонажами, репликами и сценами – ну и дела, если подумать, тебе все это может показаться весьма запутанным…  
Эггзи плевать. Гарри мог бы читать чертов Оксфордский словарь, и во всем мире не было бы ничего лучше.  
\- Полагаю, я могу попробовать читать по ролям, если так тебе будет удобнее, - размышляет Гарри, - но, к твоему сведению, чтец из меня ужасающий, так что можешь смеяться сколько угодно. Я буду совсем не против. Даю слово.  
В его словах слышна нотка надежды. Грудь Эггзи продолжает размеренно подниматься и опускаться, несмотря на пружиной сжавшееся в ней сожаление.  
Гарри обреченно вздыхает.  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, на что идешь, - предостерегает он, переворачивая страницу и сразу начиная читать.  
\- Ковент Гарден. 11:15 вечера…

На протяжении все оставшейся недели Гарри ежедневно навещает его и, как часы, продолжает читать с того места, на котором остановился накануне. Час он сидит рядом, просто читая Эггзи книгу. Читает он по ролям и, верный своему слову, даже пытается соответствовать персонажам. Всем персонажам. Вообще-то, Эггзи ни разу не видел «Мою прекрасную леди», не говоря уже о данной конкретной пьесе, но каждый раз, когда Элиза Дулиттл начинает говорить голосом надышавшегося гелия здорового мужика, он внутренне ржет так же, как когда услышал это впервые, и его распирает так, словно он сейчас взорвется. Не Артур, не Валентайн, не Розенблатт, но Гарри Харт, озвучивающий персонажей «Моей прекрасной леди», - вот что наконец прикончит Гэри Анвина, определенно.  
Оказывается, и это не предел. Где-то в третьем акте Гарри начинает экспериментировать с акцентами, менять местами голоса и повторять реплики, пока Миссис Эйнсфорд-Хилл и полковник Пикеринг не становятся практически неразличимыми, а профессор Хиггинз не начинает походить на шотландца больше Шона Коннери. Ничего не понятно, звучит жутко нелепо, и Эггзи никак не наслушается. Однажды их застукивает Мерлин и показывается себя настоящим молодцом, показав им с Гарри, как это на самом деле делается. Эггзи почти прощает его за то, что тот дважды раскроил ему башку. Почти.  
Слишком быстро приходит последний день перед возвращением Гарри на службу. Они на пятом, последнем акте, и, кажется, остается еще немало текста до конца пьесы, когда санитар сообщает Гарри об окончании часов посещения. Он не начинает читать быстрее или торговаться с медиком, и Эггзи падает духом, когда Гарри вздыхает и кладет книгу на прикроватную тумбочку.  
\- Прости, Эггзи, - говорит Гарри. Как всегда, у него такой умоляющий тон, что Эггзи хочется схватить его за плечи и трясти, пока тот не поймет, что не сделал ничего дурного, да что же он все извиняется. – Похоже, придется нам закончить в другой раз.  
О, нет, Гарри, не уходи, пожалуйста, не уходи…  
\- Ты и оглянуться не успеешь, как я вернусь, - обещает Гарри, и, несмотря на искренность слов, Эггзи не верит. Немного погодя рука Гарри чуть сжимает его ладонь. – К тому времени ты уже проснешься, не так ли? Обещаешь?  
«Да», - тут же думает Эггзи, хотя и знает, что уверенным быть нельзя, - «Да, обещаю, я проснусь, обещаю…»  
\- Спокойной ночи, Эггзи, - тихо прощается Гарри, и его рука исчезает вместе с ним, оставив эхо тепла на остывающих пальцах Эггзи.

В следующие несколько раз у Эггзи нет причин, очнувшись, не задремать вновь. Теперь, когда у него нет стимула сопротивляться действию очередной введенной в измученные вены дозы, болеутоляющие здорово действуют. Усталость и боль стали постоянным явлением. По крайней мере, от него больше ничего не отрезают и более-менее оставили в покое, за исключением обычных проверок, к которым он – о, ужас – начал понемногу привыкать.  
Проходит еще неделя, и вот уже набежал месяц, а впереди маячит еще один, такой же пустой. Хуже всего, не считая отупляющей скуки, бессилие. Каждый день – очередная проигранная битва, очередная ночь без движения, очередной не поднявшийся палец. И не то чтобы Эггзи не прилагал максимум усилий, пытаясь подчинить собственное тело; проблема в том, что оно отчаянно сопротивляется. Он все пытается и пытается до слез, которые отказываются течь, до мысленного крика столь оглушительного, что не верится, что окружающие не могут услышать.  
Нет больше хороших дней. Есть только плохие и еще хуже, когда на секунду удается самому себя обмануть и поверить, что приближающиеся шаги принадлежат Гарри, что он узнает, стала ли Элиза Дулиттл леди, как и мечтала, что Гарри сядет рядом, возьмет его за руку, будет разговаривать с ним, просто останется рядом. От разочарования больнее всего, как от тупого ножа, проворачивающегося в сердце, но Эггзи не перестает надеяться. Он думает о невысказанном обещании, данном Гарри, и именно мысль о возможности вновь увидеть его заставляет каждый день все упорнее и упорнее пытаться открыть глаза.

Вначале, проснувшись от ощущения, что кто-то держит его за руку, он на автомате решает, что это сон, и чуть не засыпает опять, но слышит голос Гарри как раз вовремя, чтобы отвесить себе воображаемую оплеуху и не отключиться.  
\- … вполне довольный собой, с лукавой усмешкой позванивает в кармане мелочью, - дочитывает Гарри и закрывает книгу. – Конец. Что думаешь? Достойный финал, не так ли?  
Эггзи понятия не имеет, он же все проспал. Вот блин. Даже одна пропущенная секунда присутствия Гарри приводит его в такую ярость, что он готов поклясться в том, что слышит, как ползет вверх кровяное давление на одном из мониторов.  
\- Пожалуй, стоит принести тебе что-нибудь еще, раз уж мы закончили, - размышляет Гарри. – На сей раз – настоящую книгу, возможно, что-нибудь из того, что сейчас читаете вы, молодежь. К примеру, эти «Пятьдесят оттенков», о которых все говорят, но я, право, не уверен…  
Ох, Гарри.  
Гарри поднимает его ладонь и держит ее в руках.  
\- Ты уже столько проспал, - шепчет Гарри. – Думаю, уже хватит, ты согласен?  
Эггзи согласен целиком и полностью. Только вот его чертово предательское тело против.  
Он слышит, как Гарри подается вперед. Теплое дыхание чувствуется на пальцах.  
\- Проснись, Эггзи, - говорит Гарри, - открой глаза. Хоть немного. Пожалуйста?  
Эту просьбу Эггзи все еще не в состоянии выполнить, но если постараться, сосредоточиться изо всех сил, кажется, он почти может – ну же, еще чуть-чуть – ответить, едва ощутимо коснуться указательным пальцем ладони Гарри.

Само собой, раз уж Эггзи в последнее время так охуенно живется, следующий пункт программы – едва не умереть. Снова.  
Слава богу, Гарри все-таки не приносит ему «Пятьдесят оттенков», вместо этого он выбирает книгу «Бегущий в лабиринте», о которой Эггзи ни разу не слышал, но, судя по первым страницам, интересную. Пока Гарри читает, внимание Эггзи постепенно переключается на неприятное ощущение в груди. Появляющиеся время от времени боли – обычное дело, но к концу первой главы он уже не в состоянии сосредоточиться на книге. Ощущение становится все сильнее, боль охватывает подбородок, руки, живот, она усиливается. Ребра словно сжимают тиски, каждый вдох битым стеклом дерет легкие. Проходит еще минута, и ему так больно, что невозможно даже думать о том, что происходит, хотя, конечно, понятно, что это что-то очень, очень плохое.  
Где-то над ним начинает звучать тревожный сигнал, второй, третий, и вот уже словно взбесилась вся аппаратура одновременно. Гарри осекается, его рука сжимает ладонь Эггзи, прежде чем книга ударяется о поверхность тумбочки, и он лихорадочно давит на кнопку вызова, крича:  
\- На помощь, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, на помощь!  
Боль белым шумом заполняет голову Эггзи.  
После этого все как бы приглушено – распахивающаяся дверь, вбегающие люди, Мерлин настаивает: «Ему нельзя, выведите его», руку Гарри вырывают из его руки, «Пойдемте, Галахад», и поверх всего голос Гарри, почти крик:  
\- Нет, нет, нет, не делай этого, Эггзи, слышишь, слышишь, не смей, не смей, Эггзи...!  
«Ну твою же мать», - думает Эггзи перед тем, как отключиться. Смерть – дерьмо, осторожно, спойлер, но одновременно с этой мыслью приходит осознание, что… это ничего. Если приходится выбирать, то подобный вариант не так уж и плох, а? В безопасности штаб-квартиры, под прекрасным уходом, да еще и в одной комнате с любимым человеком. Не такая уж плохая смерть, если подумать о том, как все могло быть – взрывы, смертельные ловушки, яд, пуля в лицо – сотни, тысячи вариантов, в которых Гарри не сидел бы рядом, держа его за руку и вновь и вновь повторяя его имя.  
Жаль только, что не получилось попрощаться.

Спроси вы Эггзи, какое из воспоминаний о времени, проведенном с Гарри, было самым приятным, он не смог бы ответить. Не смог бы выбрать один из бесчисленных сохраненных в сердце моментов, припрятанных вместе с признанием, которое ему так и не хватило духу озвучить. Моменты вроде того, когда Гарри улыбнулся ему в крошечной примерочной, уже так давно, когда Гарри аккуратно размешивал мартини, а Эггзи держал у него перед глазами бутылку вермута, когда Гарри настоял на том, чтобы научить его завязывать галстук тройным узлом, а на следующий день уже завязывал сам, потому что Эггзи его забыл. Рука Гарри на плече, и как Эггзи тогда не сказал, то любит его. Выбрать из всего этого хотя бы самое любимое было бы невозможно.  
Он был бы не против попытаться, честно. Но это было бы несправедливо по отношению к Гарри, с которым каждая минута становилась самой радостной в жизни, которого Эггзи непонятно чем заслужил. Что он точно знает, так это то, что ни на что бы это все не променял. Если бы ему предстояло пережить все вновь, если бы он знал, чем все кончится, он бы вновь посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза и сказал «да», потому что не смог бы представить себе иной жизни.

При следующем пробуждении у Эггзи страшно кружится голова. Грудь все еще болит, но ее словно набили ватой. Его держат за руку, но он слишком устал, чтобы оставаться в сознании, не говоря уже о том, чтобы размышлять на тему личности владельца руки, и отключается снова в считанные секунды.  
Когда он снова приходит в себя, свет приглушен и в палате спорят. Один из голосов, тот, что позлее, принадлежит Гарри, и по мере того, как сознание Эггзи проясняется, он начинает понимать разговор:  
\- … правила, сэр, вот и все, - Эггзи узнает голос своего любимого санитара.  
\- Почему? – возмущается Гарри. – Какая разница, здесь я или нет? Ничто не помешает вам проверить его состояние при мне, не так ли?  
\- Не в этом дело, - отвечает санитар, явно теряя терпение. – Ему нужен отдых, да и вам, я уверен, тоже. Пожалуйста, покиньте палату, сэр.  
\- Нет.  
Тяжелый вздох.  
\- Если вам так больше нравится, могу попросить, чтобы вас выставили.  
Гарри не отвечает, но и не уходит.  
\- Стэнли, верно?  
\- … Да, сэр.  
\- Тогда, пожалуйста, простите, Стэнли. Искренне извиняюсь.  
Слышен свист летящего дротика, придушенный выдох и глухой удар падающего тела.  
Ни хрена себе.  
Руки Гарри снова находят его. Есть в них какая-то душераздирающая нежность, и потрясение моментально оставляет его. Производимый Гарри эффект никогда не перестанет поражать его. Он единственная надежная точка опоры, тот, на кого Эггзи может положиться.  
\- Как ты мог, - вдруг начинает Гарри, и Эггзи не сразу понимает, что к нему обращаются. – Поверить не могу, что ты… это твое последнее слово? Ты сдался? Боже, Эггзи. Хватит. Просто. Хватит.  
Прости, прости. Я бы ни за что не оставил тебя, если бы мог. Если бы только я мог сказать об этом.  
\- Все должно было быть иначе, - его голос трясется, дрожит и вдруг снова успокаивается, как будто чьи-то еще слезы стекают по тыльной стороне ладони Эггзи. – Ты слышишь, я знаю, довольно притворства. Хватит просто лежать, глупый ты олух, скажи что-нибудь.  
Эггзи пытается. Пытается сказать. Прости, что я чуть не умер. Тебе не идет плакать. Не обзывай меня олухом, великолепный ты придурок. Правда, прости.  
Если проснусь, если скажу что-нибудь, поцелуешь?  
Гарри шмыгает носом, высмаркивается и снова шмыгает.  
Непонятно, кто засыпает первым, но последнее, что он помнит – губы Гарри на его пальцах.

Мерлин, само собой, в ярости от истории с санитаром. Утром Гарри извиняется и не комментирует дополнительные обязанности. Эггзи старается не слишком радоваться тому, что ему придется проводить в особняке еще больше времени.  
Неделю спустя Гарри отправляют на навое задание. Он сообщает Эггзи перед тем, как уехать, держит его за руку, целует на прощание в лоб. Эггзи просыпается каждый день, чтобы точно знать, сколько осталось до окончания операции.  
После возвращения Гарри они заканчивают «Бегущего в лабиринте». На очереди - спонтанно купленные «Пятьдесят оттенков».

\- … Потому, что испытал пятьдесят оттенков зла, Анастейша, - читает Гарри и в очередной раз раздраженно стонет. – Да что ты говоришь. Боже мой, зачем это вообще читают, просто не понимаю…  
Аналогично. Ради всего святого, Гарри, найди уже что-нибудь, отчего мне не захочется отдать хирургам оставшиеся мозги.  
\- Что ж, если тебе это нравится, судить было бы некрасиво, - холодно говорит Гарри, держа книгу на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно боясь чем-нибудь от нее заразиться. - Впрочем, смею надеяться, что твой литературный вкус выше… этого.  
Эггзи закатывает глаза. Как скажешь, Гарри.  
Что?  
Его глаза открыты, и он зажмуривается, чтобы проверить.  
Они встречаются взглядами.  
«Гарри», - пытается сказать он, забыв о трубке во рту, и тут же закашливается.  
\- Эггзи, - выдыхает Гарри, и кричит, - Мерлин! Мерлин, скорее сюда!  
Все тело трясет от кашля, Эггзи пытается сесть, но он еще слишком слаб, и два месяца неподвижности дают о себе знать. Он все кашляет и кашляет, пока не заканчивается воздух в легких, вцепившись в Гарри, как утопающий – в соломинку, в палату набиваются люди, руки придерживают его за плечи, пока трубка выскальзывает из горла, он чувствует, как оно впустую сжимается, и несколько секунд просто не помнит, как дышать, пока не приходит первый судорожный вдох.  
\- Господи, - вырывается у Гарри, – Господи, Эггзи, слава б…  
«Гарри», - думает Эггзи, не может перестать мысленно произносить имя, и пытается сказать вслух, хватаясь за отвороты пиджака, притягивая Гарри и не давая ему договорить. Сил хватает ненадолго, но они больше и не нужны, ведь уже Гарри обнимает и целует его, лихорадочно, не собираясь останавливаться. Кто-то всхлипывает, но Эггзи ни за что не смог бы определить, кто именно.  
\- Гарри, - наконец хрипит он, и едва узнает собственный голос, надломленный и чужой. Он хочет Гарри, нуждается в нем, но так устал, что едва хватает сил не отключиться. Эггзи еще что-то бормочет, какую-то чушь, кажется, даже не дотягивающую до членораздельной речи.  
\- Знаю, - отвечает Гарри, а может, ему просто кажется, - знаю. Я здесь. Я здесь.  
И это правда.

Когда Эггзи просыпается, Гарри все еще сидит на своем стуле – да, теперь это определенно стул Гарри – и смотрит на него. Эггзи возится с кислородной маской, неловко стягивая ее и оставляя висеть под подбородком.  
\- Привет, - говорит он.  
Гарри улыбается.  
\- Будет лучше, если ты наденешь ее снова.  
Эггзи слабо усмехается в ответ.  
\- Мне не очень-то идет.  
\- Полагаю, ты прав.  
\- Сколько прошло времени?  
\- Почти два месяца.  
\- Да нет. Я имею в виду, - Эггзи на мгновение сонно прикрывает глаза, делает вдох – больше никогда не будет принимать дыхание как нечто само собой разумеющееся – и продолжает, - с тех пор, как я очнулся.  
\- О. Около четырех часов, - говорит Гарри. – Мерлин дал тебе что-то, чтобы ты поспал.  
Так вот почему в мозгах все так знакомо расплывается.  
\- Мудак, - бормочет он.  
Гарри неодобрительно цыкает.  
\- Выбирай выражения.  
Эггзи пытается пожать плечами, но получается слабо. Ну и ладно.  
\- Ты все это время сидел здесь?  
\- В основном да.  
\- Должно быть, с ног валишься.  
Гарри качает головой.  
\- Все в порядке. Пока обойдусь.  
\- Похоже, тебе Мерлин нужнее, чем мне, - шутит Эггзи, и Гарри посмеивается.  
\- Боюсь, я еще не дошел до нужной кондиции, - говорит он и наклоняется, чтобы облокотиться на матрас.  
\- Знаешь, я слышал тебя, - рассказывает Эггзи. – Все, что ты говорил. Я слышал.  
Губы Гарри сжимаются. Он выглядит неуверенно.  
\- И? Что ты думаешь?  
Эггзи еще несколько секунд изучает его лицо, вздыхает и улыбается.  
\- Сдается мне, я тебя охренеть как люблю, Гарри, - сообщает он, проводя кончиками пальцев по небритой челюсти.  
\- Понятно... – говорит Гарри. – Я… Я рад слышать это.  
\- Достаточно рад, чтобы поцеловать? – ухмыляется Эггзи.  
Гарри вопросительно приподнимает бровь, но смеется и – «Всегда, Эггзи» - целует.  
\- Ну, что, - спрашивает Эггзи, когда Гарри отстраняется, - ты читать-то собираешься?  
\- Хм? Да. Если хочешь. Позволь только найти место, на котором мы остановились…  
\- Только не эту, - торопится возразить Эггзи, пока Гарри не потянулся за «Оттенками». – Может, найдется что-нибудь другое?  
Гарри даже не пытается скрыть облегчение.  
\- Только те, что я уже читал, так что можешь выбирать между «Бегущим в лабиринте» и «Пигмалионом».  
\- «Пигмалион», - не раздумывает Эггзи.  
Гарри вновь улыбается.  
\- Я так и знал.  
\- И не забудь про разные голоса, - напоминает Эггзи. – Чтоб с голосами, иначе можем продолжить «Оттенки», мне фиолетово.  
\- Это шантаж, - преувеличенно вздыхает Гарри, но все-таки кивает.  
Вот, собственно, и все. Эггзи улыбается, когда Гарри помогает ему снова надеть маску, откидывается на мягкие подушки и наблюдает, как Гарри берет книгу с тумбочки. Он вздыхает и, чувствуя себя самым счастливым ублюдком на свете, ждет, когда начнется рассказ.


End file.
